Dark Matter
Description Dark Matter is forgeable material in Golden Sun: The Lost Age. It is described as "Twisted black stuff". It is found in various areas after the Wings of Anemos are acquired, such as in Prox, and it can also be dropped extremely rarely from a Wonder Bird in Islet Cave (fell it with Mercury Djinn to increase drop rate by four times). In Golden Sun: Dark Dawn, it is the rarest forgeable material, only found in Crossbone Isle, which is available only after finishing the main storyline. It can be found in two chests in Crossbone Isle and is dropped from Minos Knights (also found inside Crossbone Isle) with a 1 in 256 chance (quadrupled to 1 in 64 when defeated with a Jupiter Djinni). It can be bought for 3000 coins and sold for 2250 coins, and is considered an Artifact. It can be forged into the following equipment: : Warning': All equipment made from Dark Matter is cursed. This means that, unless the Adept equipping it also has the Cleric's Ring equipped, there is a chance the Adept might be unable to move when attempting to attack in battle. Cursed items can only be removed at a Sanctum. Forgeable Items In The Lost Age Darksword. *'Class': Long Sword, cursed *'Attack': 210 *'Unleash' **''Lost Age'' ***''Acheron's Grief, which converts to Venus damage, adds 76 attack points, and can badly poison the target. **''Dark Dawn ***'Mortal Danger, has a chance to instantly kill the target ***''Spiral Assault, area of effect unleash. ***''Sky Diver'', Venus-type unleash. ***''Acheron's Grief,'' converts to Venus damage, adds 76 attack points, and can badly poison the target. *'Buying Price': 24200 coins *'Selling Price': 18150 coins *'Forging Chance': 10%. Demon Circlet: 'This item remains unchanged in ''Golden Sun: Dark Dawn. It is considered to be the best headgear for Jenna and, in Golden Sun: Dark Dawn, for Himi to boost their Tisiphone Edge's unleash rate. *'''Class: Circlet, cursed *'Defense': 50 *'Effects: ' **''Critical Hit'': 15% **''Unleash Rate: 15% *'Buying Price': 15800 coins *'Selling Price': 11850 coins *'Forging Chance': 15%. 'Fear Helm' *'Class': Helm, ''cursed *'Attack': 10 *'Defense': 48 *'Buying Price': 12800 coins *'Selling Price': 9600 coins *'Forging Chance': 20%. Stealth Armor *'Class': Armor, cursed *'Defense': 48 *'Resist': Venus -10 *'Buying Price': 14000 coins *'Selling Price': 10500 coins *'Forging Chance': 30% Terra Shield *'Class': Shield, cursed *'Attack': 5 *'Defense': 48 *'Buying Price': 11200 coins *'Selling Price': 8400 coins *'Forging chance: '''25'%.' In ''Dark Dawn Darksword Demon Circlet Terra Shield Analysis Despite the presence of the equipment curse downside, the equipment forged from Dark Matter is not the best in the game otherwise. The only equipment with specific endgame uses are the Darksword having the highest base attack rating in the game (making it ideal for use with the Samurai Class series' Quick Strike or the Necromage's Call Dullahan), and the Demon Circlet for providing both the highest defense and the largest unleash-rate-boost of all headwear. It works best for Jenna and Himi in combination with a powerful Light Blade, especially the Tisiphone Edge. Random Number Generator methods Normally, the player can get Dark Matter by defeating Karst and Agatio on top of Jupiter Lighthouse, by scooping a piece out of the ground in Prox, in a chest in Yampi Desert Cave, and players are able to gain both titanic amounts of EXP and ocassional Dark Matters by battling the Wonder Birds at Inner Islet Cave over and over again, being sure to KO each one with an offense-oriented Mercury Djinni to increase EXP and quadrupling the chance of the Dark Matter dropping. There also exists several Random Number Generator methods that can be used to accumulate Dark Matter very quickly and easily in comparison. Make your battling party Felix, Jenna, Sheba, and Piers. It doesn't matter what order the first three of these characters attack based on their comparative Agility ratings; what's mandatory is that Piers should be slow enough to act after the other three that turn, yet still be fast enough to move before the first attack of the Wonder Bird on the second turn (note that the first battle you fight in any sitting of GS:TLA will always be preemptive, if the first battle is in the same screen of your starting point). The battling four must also not be afflicted by any status effect (Haunt, Curse, Poison, Venom). When you're done making these preparations, save anywhere in the Inner Islet Cave area, turn off the system, turn it on and get back to the save file, and walk/run around the area you start off in (don't switch between separate areas). If the first battle in the area you start off in does not have any Wonder Bird enemy around, turn the game off and on again and repeat until you get into a battle with any of the enemy formations detailed below: *'Encounter either two Wonder Birds or one Wonder Bird and one Chimera Worm.' ON TURN 1: Sheba casts Storm Ray on the target Wonder Bird. Jenna casts Flare Wall on the target Wonder Bird. Felix casts Clay Spire on the target Wonder Bird. Piers casts Glacier on the target Wonder Bird. If the other enemy is a Chimera Worm, and if it is still alive, use the Turn 2 portion of the Wonder Bird-with-Cruel Dragon/Druj method detailed after this method. Otherwise, if the other enemy nest to the target Wonder Bird is either a dead Chimera Worm or a second living Wonder Bird, use this Turn 2 method: ON TURN 2: Sheba casts High Impact on the party. Jenna defends. Felix defends. Piers unleashes Gel (or any other Mercury Djinni that damages) on the target Wonder Bird. The target Wonder Bird flashes and dies, and your Dark Matter is assured by battle's end. *'Encounter one Wonder Bird with either one Cruel Dragon or one Druj.' ON TURN 1: Felix casts Clay Spire on the Wonder Bird. Sheba casts Storm Ray on the Wonder Bird. Jenna casts Flare Wall on the Wonder Bird. Piers casts Glacier on the Wonder Bird. ON TURN 2: Felix defends. Sheba casts High Impact on the party. Jenna casts Fume on the Cruel Dragon/Druj. Piers unleashes Gel on the Wonder Bird. Wonder Bird flashes and dies, and your Dark Matter is assured. *'Encounter one Wonder Bird alone.' ON TURN 1: Sheba casts Storm Ray on the Wonder Bird. Jenna casts Flare Wall on the Wonder Bird. Felix casts Clay Spire on the Wonder Bird. Piers casts Glacier on the Wonder Bird. ON TURN 2: Sheba casts Impact on herself. Jenna casts Cool Aura on the party. Felix casts Quake on the Wonder Bird. Piers unleashes Gel on the Wonder Bird. Wonder Bird flashes and dies, and your Dark Matter is assured. Category:Artifacts Category:Items dropped by slain enemies *